Griffin Bane
Griffin Bane is the first scenario in the Tutorial Campaign in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. It is followed by The Emperor's Will. Information Duke Slava is sent out to investigate rumors of demon sightings by his aunt Sveltana, despite his doubts regarding the credibility of the threat. Shortly into his journey, he encounters demons doing battle with orcs led by the warchief Kraal. After he comes to their aid, the orcs explain that they are in Slava's land in search of Toghrul, an orc who sold his soul to a demon to take revenge on Slava's father, Pavel, and was turned into a demon after death. Free from Sheogh, Toghrul has kidnapped Kraal's shaman, Ulah, and returned to Griffin lands. Slava in turn suggests an alliance between his army and the orcs to pursue the demons. While the orcs consider the offer, Sveltana scolds Slava for his softness in the negotiations, considering they're trespassing on his land, but contends that he must hold to his offer now that it is made. Accepting the offer, Slava and Kraal liberate a Haven town from the demons, and find that a Succubus is in the area. Slava struggles to work with Kraal's lack of planning and foresight as well as their different cultures as the two fight the demons together, and Sveltana's raven, Bluebeak, suggests a song to raise the troops' morale, prompting Slava to search for the War Horn of the Legion during his travels. Upon defeating the succubus, Slava and Kraal find that Toghrul has ventured to the ancient Griffin burial sites, and determine that Toghruhl must have taken Shaman Ulah to torment the ancestors of the Griffin line. The two resolve to rescue Ulah and purify the mausoleum of demons. As they descend underground, they find the area to be haunted with the angry spirits of the Griffin dynasty, brought back as undead creatures. Toghrul appears, accusing Kraal of betraying the orcs by allying with the son of Pavel, while Kraal states that Toghrul betrayed his people by becoming a demon. Toghrul threatens the party, and then disappears, prompting them to pursue him further into the caverns. Along the way, Slava encounters the spirit of one of his ancestors, Ishtvan Griffin, warning Slava to beware Elrath and his angels, though Slava is not certain what to make of the warning. Slava and Kraal defeat Toghrul, and Slava purifies the tainted mausoleum. Kraal rescues Ulah, but she refuses to leave, as the departed souls of orcs slain in the area need her to guide them to rest. Slava offers to let Kraal and his people live in the area taken from Toghrul, and Kraal accepts. Slava expects to be scolded by Sveltana, but she instead commends him for his independent decisionmaking. She entrusts Slava with the ancestral sword of the Griffin dynasty, and instructs him on its importance. Events *Toghrul returns from death as a demon and menaces the Griffin Duchy. *Slava meets Kraal. *Slava defeats Toghrul. *Slava grants Griffin land to Kraal's tribe. Walkthrough As this is the initial campaign, this mission is fairly straightforward. Should the hero work through the area, exploring optional areas and battling so as to minimize casualties, Slava should have little trouble defeating Toghrul and ending the campaign. Quests Main Quests Demon Sightings *Destroy the two Wolf packs *Meet the Priestess *Reach the nearby village *Capture the village *'Reward': 1000 gold; 3 wood Slava must defeat the timber wolf stack, then the other wolf pack, and find the "Priestess" (sisters, a few sentinels, and some crossbowmen). Then he must defeat the Inferno stack and (re)capture the nearly Haven town. Infernal Hero *Defeat the Inferno Hero *Capture the mines located in the valley *'Reward': 500 experience points The enemy hero stands on the northern part of the map. Slava must recruit the nearby orc maulers to win the battle. He also needs to capture the ore pit, the gold mine and two crystal caverns. The two latter mines are near the enemy hero. Demon Blood *(Requirement: Complete the "Infernal Hero" main quest) *Defeat Toghrul *Convert the Mausoleum *'Reward': 1000 experience points, 2 Might Attack Toghrul is not enough strong to present a serious danger. It is necessary to transform the town after his defeat. Journey through the Dark *(Requirement: Complete the "Infernal Hero" main quest) *Reach the other side of the tunnels *'Reward': 500 experience points It is necessary to follow the road in the cave to find the other exit. Secondary Quest The Horn *Find the Horn of Legion *'Reward:' The entrance of the subterranean gate is near the enemy hero, and opens after completing the "Infernal Hero" main quest. A ghoul stack defends the artifact. Achievements ;Back to Basics ;Weapon Master I Dynasty Weapon The player gets it automatically after completing the mission. ;Sword of the Griffin Level 1: +3 Leadership Level 2: Level 3: +5 Destiny Level 4: Level 5: ru:Погибель Грифона Category:Tutorial Campaign scenarios